


it's called love (and it's so uncool)

by colorblindly (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/colorblindly
Summary: It takes a few feather-light touches, two sleepless nights and a four hour long Skype call for him to fall in love.





	it's called love (and it's so uncool)

**Author's Note:**

> i was feeling emotional after the pinof bloopers, so, you know. it came to this.
> 
> the title is from Thieves Like Us by New Order

It takes from four to eight weeks to fall in love, someone says.

He says it’s bullshit.

It took a few feather-light touches, two sleepless nights and a four-hour long Skype call for him to fall in love. And boy, did he fall hard. He crashed and hit his head, even, but he was in love. Helplessly, undeniably in love.

====

Phil asked him out when Dan came to visit. He asked, once, twice, because Dan was too focused on the video game they were playing.

Dan laughed, because he was already _there_.

Phil asked again. Dan said _yes_ , with the sweetest smile and a happy look in his eyes, and Phil's stomach was filled with butterflies.

====

Dan held his hand at the sky bar. He held his hand on the way home, and when they were lying on the floor in Phil’s room. He did it so casually and yet so cautiously, nudging Phil’s hand like was asking for a permission and then entwined their fingers.

And he smiled, _oh my god_ , he smiled. Kissed the tip of Phil’s nose, his cheeks, forehead, lips. Briefly, though. Unsure about what to do.  

Phil giggled and kissed him, too.

====

Dan straightened his hair, and Phil loved rainy days.

The tips of his hair were the first ones to curl. Only loose curls, nothing too intense, but Dan frowned in frustration. It was a slow process, but as rain grew heavier and heavier, he started whining about having to straighten his hair again.

Phil ran his hand through the curls. He loved them, he told Dan, who rolled his eyes.

Phil really did.

====

Dan was the first one to say "I love you." He told it when they're lying in bed, whispered it to Phil's ear like it's a secret. His soft hair kept tickling Phil's face and his breath was warm on Phil's cheek. 

Phil whispered "I love you" back, and it was a secret. 

The press of Dan's lips was so soft. 

====

They watched the lights of London together at night.

Dan called sex “making love."

====

They traveled the world together. Twice. Coming back home had never felt so good.

After the second tour they put their gaming channel on hiatus, filmed the last _Phil is not on fire_.

Phil proposed to Dan on January 6th, 2019. Watched as Dan teared up and nodded his head, repeating _yes, yes, of course, I love you,_ over and over again.

Phil kissed and kissed and kissed him, kissed until their lips were numb.

It takes from four to eight weeks to fall in love, someone says.

He says it’s bullshit.


End file.
